The proposed administrative core will provide administrative and data management support for the four scientific projects and four scientific cores that make up the TB Research Unit. Lead by the TBRU co-PIs, the Administrative Core will house the data management center that integrates and archives the data generated in each of the projects; will ensure smooth communication between the projects and between the TBRU and other stakeholder by scheduling and managing regular communications; will monitor milestones and timelines; will develop a collaborative projects program; will ensure fiscal accountability; and will identify and help to resolve any problems that arise during the grant period. In addition, the core will manage data and other resource sharing.